58th Regiment Alabama Infantry
The 58th Regiment Alabama Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Confederate Army during the American Civil War. Service Increasing the 9th Battalion Alabama Infantry to ten companies by addition of Capt. John A. Avirett's "St. Clair Sharpshooters" and Capt. Samuel D. Oliver's Co. "E", 2nd Battalion Georgia Sharpshooters, the Confederate States War Department announced the 58th Alabama Regiment on Aug. 13, 1863 (S.O. 192, A.& I.G.O). The official date is usually cited as July 25, 1863, the day that Secretary of War James Seddon initialed the proposal to organize this regiment* Compiled Service Records of Confederate Soldiers Who Served in Organizations from the State of Alabama, Microcopy 311 (Washington: National Archives & Records Service, 1960), reels 534-538 Companies and their captains -'' “A” of St. Clair County, Alabama, "Springville Volunteers”, Capt. George S. Markham, “B” of Fayette County, Alabama, Capt. Edward Crenshaw, “C” of Jefferson County, Alabama and St. Clair County, Alabama, Capt. Wayne E. Lee, “D” of St. Clair County, Alabama, Capt. William M. Inzer, “E” of Butler County, Alabama, “Ben Edwards Grays”, Capt. Gilbert G. Holland, “F” of Calhoun County, Alabama, Capt. Samuel D. McClellen, “G” of St. Clair County, Alabama, “Saint Clair Greys”, Capt. Sidney F. Lister, “H” of Dallas County, Alabama, Capt. Calvin L. Harrell, “I” of St. Clair County, Alabama, “Saint Clair Sharpshooters”, Capt. John A. Avirett, Jr., “K” of Autauga County, Alabama and Montgomery County, Alabama, Capt. Samuel D. Oliver.http://www.archives.state.al.us/referenc/alamilor/58thinf.html Fifty-eighth Alabama Infantry Regiment On Nov. 23, 1863, this regiment and the 32nd Regiment Alabama Infantry were consolidated to form the 32nd and 58th (Consolidated) Alabama Infantry Regiment.*Mattie Lou Teague Crow, ''The Diary of a Confederate Soldier: John Washington Inzer, 1834 - 1928 (Huntsville, AL: Strode, 1977), p. 40 Total strength and casualties Battle of Chickamauga, Ga., Sept. 18-20, 1863. Sept. 18, 1863 - 34 officers, 253 enlisted men. 1 killed. Sept. 19, 1863 - 34 officers, 250 enlisted men. 3 killed, 58 wounded. Sept. 20, 1863 - 29 officers, 201 enlisted men. 21 killed, 66 wounded. Total loss - 25 killed, 124 wounded (52% casualties). Field and staff officers present -'' Col. Bush Jones, commanding regiment Lt. Col. John W. Inzer, slightly wounded Sept. 19th Major Harry I. Thornton, wounded Sept. 19th 1st Lt. and Adjutant Robert T. Harris, wounded Sept. 19th Asst. Surgeon Robert J. Turner, wounded Sept. 19th ''Company commanders -'' "A", 2nd Lt. A. Sidney Hinton, "B", Capt. Edward Crenshaw, wounded Sept. 20th, "C", Capt. Wayne E. Lee, "D", 1st Lt. James F. Stone, "E", Capt. Gilbert G. Holland, wounded Sept. 20th, "F", Capt. Samuel D. McClellen, wounded Sept. 19th, succeeded by 1st Lt. John F. McClellen, "G", 1st Lt. Almeth B. Vandergrift, "H", Capt. Calvin L. Harrell, wounded Sept. 20th, "I", Capt. John A. Avirett, Jr., slightly wounded Sept. 20th, "K", 2nd Lt. William P. Mills, wounded Sept. 20th, succeeded by 2nd Lt. Albert T. Goodwyn. * ''The War of the Rebellion: Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies; ser. I, vol. 30 (pt. 2), p. 388-91. Field officers *Colonel Bush Jones, appointed Aug. 12, 1863, to rank July 25, 1863; formerly Lieutenant Colonel, 9th Alabama Infantry Battalion.* Compiled Service Records of Confederate Soldiers Who Served in Organizations from the State of Alabama, Microcopy 311 (Washington: National Archives & Records Service, 1960), reel 464, Bush Jones. Name often incorrectly cited as "Bushrod" Jones. *Lieutenant Colonel John Washington Inzer, appointed Aug. 12, 1863, to rank July 25, 1863; formerly Major, 9th Alabama Infantry Battalion. Wounded at Chickamauga, Ga., Sept. 19, 1863. Wounded and captured at Missionary Ridge, Tenn., Nov. 25, 1863. Released at Johnson's Island, Ohio, June 27, 1865.* Compiled Service Records of Confederate Soldiers Who Served in Organizations from the State of Alabama, Microcopy 311 (Washington: National Archives & Records Service, 1960), reel 464, John W. Inzer. *Major Harry I. Thornton, appointed Aug. 12, 1863, to rank July 25, 1863; formerly Captain and Assistant Adjutant General (A.A.G.) on the staff of General Braxton Bragg. Wounded at Chickamauga, Ga., Sept. 19, 1863; Resaca, Ga., May 15, 1864, and Atlanta, Ga., July 22, 1864. Paroled at Meridian, Miss., May 10, 1865.* Compiled Service Records of Confederate Soldiers Who Served in Organizations from the State of Alabama, Microcopy 311 (Washington: National Archives & Records Service, 1960), reel 465, Harry J. Thornton. See also *Alabama Civil War Confederate Units *Alabama in the American Civil War References External links *[http://www4.samford.edu/pubs/belltower/Aug2005/inzer.html Sean Flynt, "Museum Honors Reconstruction Era Trustee", The Belltower, August 2005.] (article on John Washington Inzer) *[http://www.nevadaobserver.com/Reading%20Room%20Documents/harry_i_thornton%20(1913).htm "Harry I. Thornton", C. C. Goodwin, As I Remember Them (Salt Lake City: Privately published, 1913), pp. 207–212] Category:Alabama Confederate Civil War regiments